Discussão:Josuke Higashikata/@comment-14415732-20181110020703/@comment-36298117-20181110190412
Quais cálculos? Existem vários cálculos de personagens chegam a velocidades FTL ou acima disso, além disso, nunca você refutando nenhum mesmo, só demostrando choro. Josuke colocou pressão no Jotaro, chegando a atacar mais rápido que ele reagia, e não recordo de uma luta onde Jotaro não esteve sério lutando, a pressão foi tanta que o mesmo precisou parar o tempo para pegar Josuke desprevinido. Scan fora de contexto, Josuke deu blitz em RHCP, ele estava sendo interceptado por somente não saber de onde ele estava vindo. Koichi não é onisciente, usar uma citação dele para definir estatísticas de um char que ele não possui real conhecimento é o mesmo que usar a citação do Usopp em pra upar o tamanho do comandate Pica por ele ter dito que sua mão era maior que a cidade. Não venha com esses exemplos sem sentido que sequer são aplicáveis aqui, eles fariam sentido que Jotaro fosse uma espécie de God-Tier do verso, como Goku, onde somente personagens específicos pegariam PS com ele, algo que Jotaro não é... O máximo que Kira fez foi dar uma banda em Josuke, porém momentos depois ele toma uma baita surra do mesmo, deixando implícito pelo próprio Kira que Josuke era superior em combate, visto que até mesmo ferido o sufiecente para sequer se manter em pé, ele estraçalhou o Kira em combate. Vale lembrar que tanto Josuke quanto Kira reagiram ou interceptaram o Star Platinum de Jotaro que novamente, tem e recebe escalamento de dezenas de feitos FTL ou MFTL. Então sequer possui mais conversa sobre isso. Josuke é absurdamente superior ao Kira em combate, que pôde reagir ao Star Platinum de Jotaro, o mesmo que possui e recebe scalling de dezenas de feitos FTL pra MFTL. Por somente dizer que "Kira deu um esculacho no Crazy Diamond" está parecendo que você sequer leu a obra, citar GdM é interessante pois o mesmo nunca nem leu e nem gosta de Jojo, citações dele aqui não possuem credibilidades nenhuma. Polnareff começou a se movimentar após o stand pelo próprio conceito do Stand, ele se move automáticamente para reflexos na velocidade da luz. Não tem desculpa nenhuma aqui cara, como Polnareff iria se mover antes sem ao menos ver essa coisa? O feito não é aim-dodge. Acontece que Josuke tem muitos mais feitos acima da velocidade que ele citou ter, do que Dante tem dos wanks e cálculos fodidos. Como pode me provar que na Scan mostra aim-dodge? Os personagens não viram o laser se movimentando em pleno ar, ou viram o movimento de alguém como Naruto viu a cabeça do Madara se movendo, novamente, exemplos non-sense. Todos os feitos que foram mostrados aí escalam ao Josuke, até mesmo esse feito do Kars. Você sabe ler? Onde foi que o autor do post diz que eles são FTL e não são MFTL? É fato que no post a maioria dos feitos são FTL porém o autor mesmo cita que esses feitos são um fortalecimento para a velocidade MFTL dos personagens de Jojo... não vai adiantar distorcer também. "90% of all notable JoJo characters are to possess FTL reactions from scaling to the characters above. Joseph, Caesar, Kars, Polnareff, and Josuke all have been shown reacting to light speed rays/stands within ridiculous timeframes. All of this, backed up by Star Platinum's FTL statement, completely solidifies the existence of FTL or perhaps even MFTL JoJo characters in my book" Ele até mesmo diz após isso colocando uma lista para fortalecer isso... Então basícamente, só temos uma conclusão: Josuke é MFTL por ser massivamente superior a Killer Queen que facilemente reagiu ao Star Platinum que recebe escalamento de personagens como Polnareff e Joseph. Ou descartamos os feitos MFTL e usamos apenas os FTL e assim Josuke seria FTL+ pelos mesmos motivos. Está claro aqui que usar falácias e feitos PIS não se aplicam a esse personagem, e os mesmos entram em contradição com seus outros feitos notóriamente acima dessa velocidade. Se você continuar com essa baboseira de "Josuke subsônico", nem vou me dar ao trabalho de responder sua ignorância e desespero para dar nerfs sem sentido em Jojo.